


"You Mean It?" (Gotta Confess, Hope You'll Be Impressed)

by Radioabsurd



Series: 2018 TYRUS MONTH [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Basketball, Basketball Signs, Buffy Always Knows, Buffy Knows, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cyrus Goodman Comes Out To Jonah Beck, For Jonah/Cyrus, For T.J./Cyrus, Gay Cyrus Goodman, Jealous T.J. Kippen, M/M, Nicknames, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Cyrus Goodman, Timblr headcannons, Tumblr Prompt, Tyrus - Freeform, Tyrus Week (Andi Mack), Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack), Unrequited Crush, signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioabsurd/pseuds/Radioabsurd
Summary: August 13 (Monday): ConfessionTHIS IS UN'BETA'D!! // please tell me mistakes written politely! Thanks, Hope you enjoy the second prompt!





	"You Mean It?" (Gotta Confess, Hope You'll Be Impressed)

Cyrus Goodman was a sign-maker. He was a good sign-maker. Wait-no. That's not quite right. He was the best sign-maker. Cyrus Goodman, the best sign-maker at Jefferson Middle School, made signs. He made signs for Jonah when he played Frisbee and he made Signs for Buffy when she played basketball. But, he had never made a sign for T.J. 

That was all about to change. 

~~ 

Cyrus was nothing if not a believer. Which made no sense when he scoffed at Buffy's exclamation that T.J. Kippen, Captain of the Basketball Team and History/Science lover, liked him. Cyrus Goodman. 

"Okay what did you really want to tell me?" 

Buffy rolled her eyes before looking at him. 

"I'm being serious, okay. I'm wouldn't lie. Especially not about that." 

And yeah, Cyrus got that. He has liked T.J. since the first day they went on the swings together. Cyrus knew that it was completely different from when he met Jonah (Even though he still liked and maybe even loved Jonah- In a completely platonic way) and could maybe be even stronger. If it wasn't one-sided again! 

But yeah, he knew Buffy wouldn't lie about that subject, since Marty had just moved back and she had just started liking Jonah. Whew. It was a mess. 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for implying that." 

Buffy just nodded before smiling. 

"Just watch him, Cy. You'll get it." 

And watch he did. 

He watched when T.J. would smile at him and only him. 

He watched when T.J. would come out of nowhere to hand him a chocolate chip muffin with a soft smile. 

He watched when T.J. would talk to him in school without caring what other people would think. 

He watched when T.J. accepted his invitation without hesitation. 

He watched when T.J. ignored girls just for him. 

He watched a lot. So he decided to do something about it. 

He made a sign. 

~~ 

T.J. had seemed angry all day before the game even started. He had been glancing at him throughout the game, not paying attention. For the first time since T.J. has been captain, they were losing. 

Buffy glared at him, like this was his fault. He stared back incredulously. He didn't know what was going on! 

She stared back at him and then to Jonah beside him and then back to him. Cyrus looked up to see that he and Jonah were really close, his arm on Cyrus's shoulders and Cyrus's head almost resting on Jonah. 

Oh. 

"What's wrong, bud?" 

Well, here goes nothing. 

"I-I like T.J." 

Jonah stared at him, mouth wide open in shock. Then he smiled and hugged him. 

"Really, that's cool!" His voice was slightly shaky and his eyes looked a little sad, but Cyrus was pretty sure he was making things up. 

Cyrus thought about T.J. and lit up. 

"Yeah, he's so cute and amazing!" Jonah nodded. 

"Is that who your sign is for?" Cyrus looked at him shocked. 

"You saw my sign?" 

Jonah smiled. "Of course I did, dude. Your my-friend." 

Cyrus laughed, feeling his heart beat normally. 

"Wait, dude, you better hold up that sign! We're losing pretty badly!" 

Cyrus looked over and saw that they were indeed losing horrendously. It was 1-20. Ouch. 

Cyrus picked up the sign and waved it around while Jonah shouted T.J.'s name. When T.J. looked over, facial expression dark, his eyes widened and then his face turned red. 

T.J. nodded, eyes still on the sign before turning back to the game. Buffy eyed the sign before smiling proudly at Cyrus. Cyrus smiled back at her, feeling joyful. 

They won 30-21. 

~~ 

"Did you really mean it?" 

"What did I really mean?" 

A scowl covers T.J.'s face before he clears his throat. A slightly desperate look crosses his face. 

"Did you mean the-they heart?" 

A smile crosses Cyrus's face, revealing the fact that he was SMITTEN for T.J. 

"Yeah, I mean it." 

"Cool." 

Silence. 

"Um, I mean it too." 

They stare at each other before holding hands and heading to the swings. 

~~ 

SIGN: "Win For Me T.J.! (HEART)


End file.
